


51 Days

by CrysT



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off a song, Brief fighting, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Roman believes in a myth, Sunsets, Sweet, it's nothing too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysT/pseuds/CrysT
Summary: “They say that if you watch the sun set for 51 days on a specific hill, the person you love will reciprocate your feelings.”Roman was ever the romantic. He had a bad habit of going through extremes to try and make his crushes like him back. This time, though a bit milder, is not exception.Logan just wants to go home.





	51 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was based off the song Childhood Blues by Last Note! (sung by GUMI)
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arQ4oy66F3Y

**January 15, 5:51 pm**  
_ Day 1 _

Roman hauled a reluctant Logan with him to stand on top of what their high school had dubbed ‘Couples Hill.’ This was the hill believed to grant the wish of requited love and Roman was very much in love. 

“Roman, why is this necessary?” Logan asked, panting as he bent over, hands on his knees. He wasn’t the most athletic of the two.

“True love, Logan!” Roman exclaimed, leaving his explanation at that.

The wind brushed their hair back as they watched the sunset sink over the city. Roman sighed, a soft smile growing on his face. This was nice. Calm. He listened to the chirping of the birds and distant honk of horns. He watched the clouds pass, the sky turn orange. Yes, this was perfect. 

Logan sighed and crossed his arms, “Roman, why did you bring me here?” He had been pulled away from his perfectly crafted schedule by Roman’s pleas to climb a hill of all things. He was clearly annoyed. 

“Company!” Roman said. “There’s a saying that if you watch the sunset on this hill for 51 days, the person you love will love you back.” His voice was bright and hopeful.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Roman that… that does not make any sense. You can’t possibly believe in that, right?”

Roman huffed. “Yeah, for you maybe. But I’ve heard the stories Logan. Two couples have been successful thus far!” 

Logan crossed his arms. “Just because those couples formed out of belief of this… myth does not guarantee you will experience the same.” 

“Just believe Logan!” Roman said imploring the other man.

“This is illogical, Roman,” Logan said. Irritation seeped into his voice. “How desperate are you?”

Roman groaned, annoyed at the question, “Just- just come with me here everyday, okay? I need the company.”

Logan massaged his temples. He had no time for this, but the look of desperation and belief in Roman’s eyes made him melt. He sighed, “Alright, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Roman gasped and enveloped Logan in a hug, spinning him around happily, “Oh, thank you; thank you, specs!” 

Logan tried to fight back the blush threatening to crawl up his face as Roman sat him back down. “When you’re done,” he said, readjusting his glasses, “I’ll walk you home. It’s dangerous.”

Roman just grinned as he turned back to watch the sunset.

 

 ** January 15, 7:20 pm **   
_ Day 1 _

Roman stared at his ceiling, eyes brushing over the stickers and stars littered all over the white surface. He furrowed his eyebrows, remembering Logan’s expression when he told him about the myth. 'Can he stop looking at me like I’m an idiot?' he thought as he studied the ceiling.

He rolled over to his stomach, reaching for his plush dragon. The cartoonish stuffed animal had been a gift from Logan many years ago. Roman pouted as he faced the dragon towards himself.* “This is all just for good luck,” he said as he looked into the dragon's blue eyes. “You know that... right Isolde? Just to make sure the guy I like likes me back!”

Roman tilted Isolde to the side. His scales shimmered in the light and the new angle made him appear like he was giving Roman a skeptical look.

“What? Don’t look at me like that!” Roman argued. “Ugh, you’re exactly like him!” Roman placed Isolde back on his pillow. “Exactly like Logan…”

** January 24, 5:58 pm **   
_ Day 9 _

The two sat quietly, eating sandwiches as they watched the sunset. Logan had grown used to their daily adventure and decided to adjust his schedule in order to accommodate Roman’s will.

“You never told me who you’ve fallen for, Roman,” Logan pointed out as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Can’t tell you, I might jinx it.” Roman let out a laugh, smiling at his best friend.

“Jinxes are not real,” Logan replied.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Whatever, specs. Why would you like to know, anyway?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. “Suddenly interested?”

Logan shrugged. “I merely wish to know who has caught your eye. After all, you are my best friend.” 

“Awww,” Roman placed a hand over his chest, “You do care!”

Logan sighed and shook his head, turning back to his sandwich and the sunset. It was particularly pretty that day. The sky was almost red, blending beautifully with orange and yellow. Stars were slowly becoming visible as the day blended into night.

 

 ** February 14, 6:10 pm **   
_ Day 30 _

Roman rushed to the hill top. They had gotten out of school late and he was afraid he'd miss it. He heard Logan call out for him, begging him to wait. It sounded like he was trying to tell him something, but his mind was too focused on the matter at hand. 

When he reached the hill top, the sun had barely touched the buildings. 

Logan ran up behind him, falling to his hands and knees once he had reached the top, “Roman, you massive idiot!” he exclaimed.

“Woah there, specs,” Roman said, holding his hands out to try and calm the other. “I didn’t do anything. I... I just didn’t want to miss the sunset!”

“Today’s sunset is to begin at 6:20!” Logan replied, shooting daggers at Roman.

Roman gaped at Logan, “Oh…” He turned back to the sun, a bit guilty that he had made Logan run after him like that.

Logan practically collapsed on the ground, panting. “El Principe... es... estupido,” he somehow managed to say in-between gasps of air, all the while glaring up at Roman. 

Roman blinked, “Are you… learning Spanish? I thought your elective was French.” He held out a hand to help Logan up.

“It is,” Logan said as he reached up to take the hand, letting Roman pull him up. “You speak Spanish, so I thought it would be interesting to learn your mother tongue.”

Roman felt a small smile quirk his lips. “That’s… really nice of you, Lo.”

Logan nodded, crossing his arms as he turned to the sunset.

 

**February 26, 6:23 pm**  
_ Day 42 _

Ever since the February 14 incident, Logan began informing Roman of the times the sun is due to set. This was something Roman was ever so grateful for.

Today, Logan seemed a bit glum. A sour look was on his face as he followed Roman up the hill and sat down. “Roman, I support you in everything you do, but has this not gone on for too long? It’s been a month!”

Roman furrowed his eyebrows, “It’s not like anyone’s forcing you to come here.”  
  
Logan gaped at him. “Roman, you specifically told me to come here with you every single day.”

Roman glared at him. “Well you could have refused.”

“And what would happen to you, were I to have refused?” Logan said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Nothing!” Roman replied loudly. “I can handle myself, Logan. I’m not a child.”

Logan scoffed. “Oh please,” Logan said as he gestured towards Roman's person.* “You’re immature and naive. Only a child would believe in these ridiculous myths.”

Roman shot up. “I AM NOT A CHILD!” he screamed, clinching his fists.

Logan stood, his own temper starting to show.* “You’re losing your temper like one!”

“NERD!”

“PREP!”  
  
Logan balled his fists, breathing heavily in and out of his nose. “I’m leaving.”

“Fine!” Roman answered with a wave of his arms. “Go ahead! I don’t need you here anyway!” 

Roman watched as Logan stormed off. His knees grew weak and he suddenly found himself on the ground. The sunset became blurry as hot tears threatened to overflow.

 

 ** March 5, 6:28 pm **   
_ Day 49 _

Roman watched the horizon as the evening colors began to show. The hill was quiet as he sat alone. Ever since his fight with Logan, he hadn’t seen the nerd anywhere.

“It’s not like I care,” he said to no one in particular. He crossed his arms in an attempt to muffle the pain in his chest. 

He sighed as he stood silently. His eyes were trained on the setting sun, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

He walked home alone.

 

**March 7, 6:24 pm**  
_ Day 51 _

Roman made his way to the hill. According to a quick google search, he was 6 minutes early. His walk was slow. His toes dragged along the glass with each step.* He had let go of any hope of seeing Logan. Tears of guilt threatened to spill from his eyes, but he pinched himself to keep his mind focused. 

As he trudged up the hill, he found himself standing in the shadow of someone. Confused, Roman looked up, only to be greeted by a familiar back. His jaw dropped and he took a step back.

“Logan?” Roman breathed, clearly surprised.

The man turned around. “Roman,” Logan answered. As Logan stood before him – body outlined by sunlight – Roman couldn’t help but find the scene beautiful.*

Just like him.

Just like Logan.

Roman approached him with shaking legs. “What are you doing here?” His voice was small, almost scared. Scared that if he said something wrong, Logan would leave again. 

“I… thought about my actions and have come to the conclusion that I was…” – Logan hesitated before pushing out the last word –“wrong.”

Roman watched Logan’s face. The other held obvious guilt, eyebrows furrowed and eyes downcast. He had a hint of red in the corner of his eyes, as if he had been crying for the past few days. Roman took note of Logan’s subtle freckles, how they scattered all over his face... on his cheeks... over his nose.

‘Beautiful,’ Roman thought.

“It was not right of me to call you a child,” Logan continued, crossing his arms. “It was not right of me to insult you like that for believing in something like this,” Logan paused, taking a breath. He seemed to be asking Roman if he could continue. Once he was given a nod, he went on, “When… someone is desperate, these things are sometimes necessary. They may serve as good luck chants or a way for them to work up their courage. A boost, if you may. Therefore, with these ideas in mind and as someone who cares deeply about you, I would like to continue supporting you in your endeavor.”

“I uh…” Roman gulped, “thank you, Logan. I’m really sorry about yelling at you, too. I didn't mean what I said. I need you so much, Lo.” 

Logan nodded, letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

Roman smiled and patted Logan’s back. He approached his usual spot, watching the sun set over the city. This time, however, Logan stood right next to him, a small smile on his face. 

“So,” Logan began, “Will you finally tell me who you fell for this time? I promise I will help.” 

Roman turned to him, heart pounding against his chest. He then took a deep breath to try and calm himself. “You know, Lo…” he said as he looked up at his best friend,* “this is why I fell in love with you.” 

They were silent for a moment before Logan reached up to hide his face in his hand. 

Roman frowned, worried he had done something wrong. He surely had! Oh no Logan’s going to hate him forever and he’s never going to like him back and—

His train of thought was cut off by fingers pinching his cheek. Roman looked up at Logan, whose face was red and had a smile on his face. 

“It took you long enough,” Logan commented. 

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by soft lips against his. It tasted like strawberry. It smelled like Logan. As he was about to kiss back, however, the other pulled away. 

Logan stroked Roman’s cheek with his thumb, “I believe,” Logan said with a twinkle in his eye, “I have fallen in love with you too, Roman Prince.”

Roman’s breath hitched and he couldn’t stop the joyous expression that spread across his face. He scooped Logan up into a hug and lifted him up, spinning him around gleefully. 

He loved this man.

And this man loved him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
